My Love
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Chad is going through a rough patch in life and Sonny feels the need to comfort him. She also writes a poem that relates to the situation. Slight ChadxSonny; one-shot. Please read and review honestly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonny with a Chance._ However, the idea is mine and I wrote the poem. **

My Love

Sonny was worried about Chad. Ever since _Mackenzie Falls_ had signed on for its fourth season, they'd been pushing all of the actors even harder to do better and show up at more appearances, and get on the cover of more magazines. But Chad was getting it the worst because he was the star. And now, he didn't even want to fight with Sonny anymore.

No insults, no "fine" or "good" yelling matches. Not even a small dig at _So Random_ when _Mackenzie Falls_ won the "Best TV Show" award _again_. Sonny was really worried about him and was determined to help him whether he was willing to take it or not.

That day during lunch, Sonny noticed Chad eating alone for once. Well, not really for once. Everyone on _Mackenzie Falls_ had been so crazy busy that they hardly ever ate together anymore. It was just that this particular time, Chad looked even more… un-Chad-like.

Sonny excused herself and slid out of the plastic chair, making her way across the room to Chad's table. "Hey. Mind if I sit here?"

Chad looked up at her and shrugged. "Whatever."

Sonny nearly started crying when she heard his dull, lifeless voice come out of his mouth. It was still there, and he was still being overworked.

"So, you mean, you wouldn't even be embarrassed to be seen with someone from 'Chuckle City' or someone who's wearing plaid?" she checked, hoping, in vain, for an insult.

He shrugged again and ate a half-hearted bite of steak.

Silently, she pulled out a chair from the table and sat next to him. Sonny eyed him tentatively. This wasn't the Chad Dylan Cooper she knew and secretly loved. Because the old Chad would never have let her purple and black plaid shirt slide by without a snide remark. Nor would he let her sit by him without checking to make sure no one else was around first, or actually be slouching in his seat. This Chad was heart-breaking to look at if you had known him before all of this happened.

She took a deep breath and started to say something to possibly egg him on, but stopped. Her mouth opened again to give him some encouragement but instantly shut again when she rethought her actions. Finally, she leaned farther forward to get a better look at Chad's expressionless face and asked: "Chad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His words were not reassuring in the slightest, and did nothing to ease Sonny's concern.

"Are you, Chad? Are you _really_?" she asked, seriously.

There was a small pause before he finally shook his head. "No, not really."

Hesitantly, Sonny reached over and put an arm around his shoulders and slowly lowered her head onto his right shoulder. Eventually, Chad rested his head on top of Sonny's.

And they stayed that way for an immeasurable amount of time, not caring about the people who walked by, or the photographer who was lurking in the bushes outside the whole time and snapped a picture of them. It wasn't important anymore.

Later that night, before Sonny went to bed, she picked up a yellow, smiley face pencil sitting on her desk and started to write the first words that came to mind on a piece of scratch paper.

_Chad_

_Not always been the best to me  
Hurt clouds up my memories_

_You've broken me times before  
Hurt me 'til you settled the score_

_Somehow I still love you  
Take my word, for it is true_

_Told myself that I was done  
Since it was clear I wasn't your number one_

_So I packed my bags and I did leave you  
My hold on you had to be unglued_

_The time away has not been fun  
My ties to you were never undone_

_And now you're hurting, you truly are  
So I must come back to prevent any scars_

_Never stopped loving, I'm loving you still  
Though most of our time spent has been uphill_

_You are forgiven, I no longer care  
For I must save you from your despair_

_My love for you is unconditional  
Despite your acts that have really been shameful_

_And yet you never even knew  
That I had ever left you_

_You only knew you broke my heart  
Trust me honey, you've made it an art_

_I only left you in my mind  
Though in reality, we still had our ties_

_And although the love is not reciprocated  
My love for you will never be outdated_

_And you can think this is corny  
And also quite cheesy_

_Just another clichéd love poem  
About a clueless boy who is quite handsome_

_But believe you, me, this is not a lie  
I couldn't deceive you, no not if I tried_

_So listen, and listen well  
To the words I'm about to tell_

_You may not know it, but you're in a bind  
And it's my job to save you, before we're out of time_

_But please don't question this act of kindness  
I'd do it even if I weren't still bias_

_I'm doing this because I care  
I won't leave your fate up in the air_

_Others would leave  
They'd have no sympathy_

_But love unreturned or not  
I'll fight for you, I'll never stop_

_Because, again, as I've said  
I'll still love you 'til the day we're both dead_

_So say its clichéd  
And overall really passé_

_That I'm lying, you're safe  
And this poem's a fake_

_Say what you want, at this point I don't care  
When it comes to your soul, any cross will I bear_

Sonny set down her pencil and looked back over her poem. After reading it back a couple of times, she nodded to herself.

From that point on, Sonny was going to help Chad get out of the rut he was in. She was going to do it despite the times he'd hurt her feelings to the point of breaking her. Even if it hurt her in the long run, knowing that he would never love her back no matter what, she was going to help Chad Dylan Cooper become himself again no matter what it took or what the cost was.

_I have to do this. I love Chad too much to let him keep hurting because I know almost for a fact that everything with his family isn't going so great either. I love him, whether he knows it or not, and sometimes, you need to channel your love into the right task or place. So that's what I'll do. Because… well, Chad Dylan Cooper is important to me and I'd do anything for him. He's… my love. _

**I wrote this mostly for myself and for my own friend/secret love who is also lost to me in a similar way. So this is dedicated to my friend, Devin.  
To be honest, I just wrote the poem for him and then added the storyline around it for _Sonny with a Chance_ just because... I don't know. I guess I just wanted to publish it so I could dedicate it to him, even though he'll never read this.  
So, sorry if it's not that great or like my usual happy stories with rose petal-covered endings. Also sorry if the poem's not very... poem-y and rhyme-y. I've never really been that much of a writer in that department, so sorry... Oh, and I know they were out of character, but yeah...  
If you liked it, thank you, and if not, that's fine. Tell me honestly, and I promise, I won't cry. ;) Thanks for taking the time to read this and have a happy week. :)**


End file.
